Jr´s birthday party
by sweet-black-devil
Summary: Jr.´s birthday party. Everyone will come to the party and it will be FUN! chaosxKOSMOS, MaryxTony, MOMOxJr.maybe ShionxAllen in the next chapter. please read and review


**Jr.´s Birthday party! **

A/N: Jr. becomes 13 in this story. Have fun while you´re reading ;D  
And don´t forgot! I´m german:) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Little Master, in one week is your birthday." Shelley walked in Jr.´s room. Mary was with her.  
"Yeah, I know." He said. "We must prepare the party, right?" said Mary, Shelleys younger sister.  
"Yes! It will be a great party! Don´t forget the beer!" He said with a big smile.  
Ok, but..." Shelley looked worried. "Not 'but...'!" He said.

_Two days later_

"Hello Mary!" MOMO entered the room.  
"ah, hi MOMO! What´s up?" "I wanted to ask you something." She looked down. Mary grinned.  
"Ah! Let me guess! You want to know what you can buy little Master for his birthday, right?"  
"Ah...!" MOMO blushed a bit, " Yes..."  
"OK! I´ll help you! And I know something.

In this moment Jr. went to his room. '_Oh! MOMO is there. What are they talking about?_'  
He didn´t want to spy them, but he was to curious.  
"The thing what little Master wanted the most is..." whispered Mary, but Jr. could hear it anyway.  
"Yes? What is it?" MOMO was curious too. "Well that must be you, MOMO!"  
_'What? Mary you...!'_ The thought, MOMO was his present, make him higher. ' _Stop! what am I thinking? MOMO is the innocence in person! How can I...! ... ... MOMO´s innocence... Virginity...  
NO! stop with this dirty thoughts!'_

"WHat? NO! I´m sure he didn´t want ME as his present!" MOMO blushed and looked a bit confused.  
" Of course he want! He think really often about you! And do you remember how you kissed him on the cheek? He really liked it!"  
"WHAT? no that wasn´t like this. He was aghast!" MOMO said with a red face.  
" No MOMO! he was embarrassed! You may don´t believe this, but even little Master have a shy part! Well usually not, only sometimes when YOU are the theme! He surely liked it, no he LOVED it!"  
' _M-Mary no! Raah! dammit! I kill you!_'Jr. thought.

Mary spoke more: " He´s always thinking of you! In all clothes you can think of! hehe, and even without clothes!"

_'That´s enough! Mary you beast! MOMO without clothes! That can only you think! MOMO without clothes... without clothes... NO! not again!_

"MARY! shame on you! How can you say something like THAT!"  
Jr. ran into his room with a red face. Because he was angry or embarrassed.  
nobody could say that...  
"Äh hä hä... hi little Masteeeeer... I have to go!"  
"MARY! You´ll get a punishment later!" He cried after her, but Mary was running away quickly.  
"Gnihihihi, That was really FUN!" Mary was a sneaky beast.  
"Hähä, what should I do next? A I know! chaos and KOS-MOS! what can I do there? hmm..." Mary thought loud...  
"Maybe you should leave them alone." Mary heared A sexy male voice  
"What?" she shocked and turned arround, "You are from the Elsa!" Mary shouted. It was Tony.  
"You are really curious, right?" He grinned. "what? what´s the..."  
"You are really a sneaky beast. He smirked."WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING!" She shouted.  
"Much," was his only answer he came near her and Mary blushed heavily. He whispered something in her ear: " One thing: They relation ships are non of your concern. You should stay out of it, ´kay?"  
He gave her an ironic smile and walked away.  
Mary stood there. She was angry. VERY angry!

Suddenly chaos came to Mary. "Oh, hi Mary. What are you doing here? As she saw chaos, she had to ask.  
"chaos, who is the guy over there?" She pointed to Tony.  
"Oh, do you don´t know him? He drives the Elsa. His name is Tony." chaos said with a smile.  
"Thank you chaos!" said Mary and ran away. _'Ill better go back. Tony... I remember this name! How an idiot! but he was very sexy... Pah! I´ll go now!... ... URKS! I´m sure little Master is really angry with me...!' _

_At the same time:_

"Dammit! Why was I running away! Maybe MOMO thinks now I´m really acting like Mary said. How wretched... Why didn´t I just say: Mary is lying. RAAH!" Jr. ran to his room. There was Mary.

"MARY! You... Why!" He shouted.  
"Hmm? What do you want to say little Master? hihi." She tried to make the situation funny. Jr. was VERY angry.  
"Naah, anyway, I must write the invitations now." He said angrily.  
"Ok.!" Mary was happy.

Jr. wrote the names down "ok, MOMO...," "Yeah, Yeah...of course..." Mary smirked.  
"B..Be quiet," He said, blushed a bit. SInce Mary was talking to MOMO, he was thinking about her. In any situation. The kiss, without clothes, her smile and so on.  
"We should go on. chaos, oh and for him KOS-MOS as well! hehe, Shion and Allen, You and Shelley anyway, Miyuki can also come, Oh! and the Elsa crew." Mary shocked. "Th-th-the ELSA CREW!"  
"Yeah why not?" Jr. looked a bit confused at her." Problems?"  
"No... O-of course not!" Mary answered quickly. '_No! Tony is with them! I hate him!'_

On the next day Miyuki ran into Shion´s room and shouted with a big smile: " Shio------------n!"  
"oh, Miyuki. Don´t be so noisy... What is it?" Shion was very tired, so Miyuki was going on her nerves right now.  
"I´m invitated to Jr.´s birthday party too!" she shouted happily. " Great... Why did you tell me that... ... NO! forget about it! I´m not going shopping with you now!"  
"Oh shion... Come on!" Miyuki requested. "NO! Ask MOMO!" Was Shion´s reply. " You are right...!" Ok, bye Shion!"

KOS-MOS was going arround the Elsa. She had to check, that anything is ok..  
"KOS-MOS, do you have time?" Of course it was the calm chaos. And how everytime, KOS-MOS didn´t notice, that he was coming in.  
"Yes chaos. What is it?" She asked.  
"Well, I... I was thinking about something. D-Do you want to go with me to the city?"  
"... ... ... That is calling a date." She said in her beautyful and cool, but emotionless voice."  
"N-No! I didn´t mean THAT! I-I just mean... Do you want to buy a present for Jr. with me? You don´t know what he liked, do you?"  
_'chaos sounded very nervous. the calm chaos? Nervous? _' That was what KOS-MOS thought in this moment. "Affirmative." She said. chaos looked happy.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I hope there aren´t to many mistakes this time. Should I go on with this story or not? Please write a review. thank you very much.


End file.
